dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig Cop (DN3D)
The Pig Cop (affectionately referred to as Piggy or just Pig) is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D, and is not only the enemy with the most permutations in the game but is also one of the players' most favourite enemies. It does not appear in any levels of Lunar Apocalypse. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust. Description Pig Cops are muscular humanoid boars, mutated from LAPD officers shortly before the beginning of Duke Nukem 3D. It appears only in Earth-based levels (and thus not at all in Lunar Apocalypse). Fierce and fearsome, the Pig Cop is one of the most well-known enemies in the game. They are cunning in battle, often dropping to the ground to make themselves smaller targets while they fire their shotguns at their victims. They also display a decent amount of intelligence, as they are known to drive at least two vehicles (the Recon Patrol Vehicle and the Pig Cop Tank). These attributes suggest that the Pig Cop retains much of the knowledge and intelligence of the human that mutated into it, but thanks to the alien influence they have been turned against humanity. Appearance The Pig Cop is a human-sized humanoid boar-like creature. It has a large muscular torso and bulging arms, a large snout and teeth, glowing red eyes, and a brown mohawk on its head. It wears a torn dark blue short-sleeved LAPD uniform and black boots. The acronym on the back of its shirt reads "LARD", written in yellow (an acronym of "Los Angeles Riot Department"). It wears body armor, which isn't shown in its sprites, and which it sometimes drops when killed (as Used Armor). It holds a shotgun in its right hand; this shotgun has a different design to the player's Shotgun. The Pig Cop is not an alien, but is instead a mutated human, specifically an LAPD officer. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' Any others *'Worst weapon choice:' Mighty Boot (9 kicks), Pistol (14 rounds) The Pig Cop's weapon of choice is the shotgun. While it is a weaker version of the player's Shotgun (it produces 4 or 5 pellets instead of the player's' 7), it can still deal out significant damage. It has almost perfect accuracy, shoots twice in each volley and can reload quickly. However, the Pig Cop is fairly slow-moving. The Pig Cop can attack either while standing, or while lying chest-down on the ground (in its prone position). When lying down, the Pig Cop is harder to hit. A Pig Cop sometimes begins in its prone position to surprise the player. Upon being killed, the Pig Cop will occasionally drop either a Shotgun with a varying amount of ammo in it, or some Used Armor (which is weaker than Body Armor). Considering that the Pig Cop's shotgun is a different design to the player's Shotgun (and therefore to the Shotgun it drops), this is rather confusing. Also, its own shotgun can still be seen in its dead sprite; perhaps it drops a spare Shotgun. The Pig Cop has a significant amount of health, which means that a bad choice of weapon to use against it is the Pistol. Since it takes 14 Pistol rounds to kill it, the Pistol must be reloaded at some point, which takes valuable time. Notes * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. * A vehicle, dubbed the Scorpion Tank, appears as a series of sprites, but does not appear in the game. Given the Pig Cop's use of at least two vehicles (the Recon Patrol Vehicle and the Pig Cop Tank), the Scorpion Tank is likely to have been another vehicle designed for the Pig Cop (or an alternative to the Pig Cop Tank) before it was abandoned. * The Pig Cop was originally intended to hit the player with its shotgun as a melee combat manoeuvre, but this idea was dropped in the end. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Alternate versions Early versions: * An unused tile (2061) shows a map mode view (top view) of the Pig Cop. This is likely a remnant from an abandoned plan to make the enemies appear in the map mode view. * A prototype version of the Pig Cop can be seen in many early screenshots of the game. In them, the Pig Cop design is very different to the final version.